Sweet Daddies
by kurokoyaaa-chi
Summary: A two-shot about 2 fathers, who are currently taking their own little kids, alone after the divorce of their wives. Can they handle this responsibility as a father to them? Or should they HIRE a NEW MOM for their little brats? [Levi A. , Eren J.]


"Handkerchief?"

"HERE!"

"Your lunch?"

"HERE!"

"Water?"

"EVERYTHING'S HERE, Papa!"

"_I know you're too excited, but just lower down your voice, Jean. _Good boy, Jean. Now, prepare yourself and we'll be leaving in a short while. Wait for Daddy here, okay?"

Little Jean nodded as he smiled and keeps on bouncing like a ball, clapping and shouting, excited for their school trip. It was a "heaven day" (as what the kid called this day), who got to spend the whole day with me, who is busy with my work and never got to spend my time - even just a little time - for my son and to have a fun time with me. But in my point of view, it was a disaster day. i haven't finished my work yet, got a meeting but was cancelled (more than giving it to someone else) because of my son's school trip, PLUS i still have to do some discussion with my lawyer about the divorce papers i got from my wife.

7 months ago, I arrived home early just to celebrate our 9th anniversary with my wife. Surprisingly (a fucking big surprise), I caught my wife making out with some strange guy - or maybe a friend, colleague, office mate or whatsoever for her - inside our room. I was at first surprised, but then i realized this weird feeling i had back then. I wasn't hurt nor jealous of it. In fact, it was just okay and I even agreed to have an annulment without hesitating or even asking why she did that to me. She left me with everything...and someone. The next day, I arrived home a bit late as usual. I went to MY mini kitchen and poured myself a glass of water. I noticed a piece of paper left on the counter and had some BEAUTIFUL fucking words. It says:

_Eren,_

_I know you're happy to be free again. I just wanted you to know that I left something, a big gift for you inside our room. He's sleeping, so don't even scream or you'll wake him up. I hope you will take care of him as your own. Don't even mention something that will hurt him. I really am sorry for not being honest with you till this time.  
_

_P.S: He's from the other man.  
_

_Gift? He? Sleeping? My own? What is she talki-_ As I entered my room, I saw a small figure curling his arms to a hotdog-shape pillow, eyes closed. It was a baby. A FUCKING CUTE SMALL BABY. _Seriously? Fucking seriously? Take care of him as my own? I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO TAKE CARE OF A FUCKING DOG, NOW A BABY? _I move forward and stare at the baby's sleeping face. He's cute. His cheeks are chubby, a little pinkish, his lips are red, and maybe, just maybe, his eyes are beautiful. I touched the baby's forehead and to my sudden panic, the baby flinched a little and opened his eyes carefully. As his eyes were totally opened, he blinked a couple of times and started to cry. I was in panic, not knowing what to do. _Now I've done it._ I picked up the baby carefully and hushed him while patting his small butt. I already did everything. I swayed my body, I gave him his little toys to hush him (the toys were on a table), I even sang a lullaby song, hoping he would fall back to sleep. I was prancing, walking back and forth. Then an idea came up. I know it was a dangerous thing to do to a baby. I grabbed the armpit of the crying baby and made sure that it made him comfortable the way i hold him. I lowered my arms, trying to get some force from my arms and...threw the baby a little upward and caught him on my hands back. I felt a sight of relieved as the baby started to stop crying and was enjoying my bad-to-good- idea. The baby was now laughing and that's how i met MY son.

"JEAN! Have you seen my suitcase? I'm sure i just placed it on the table earlier." I went back to the living room to look for my lost suitcase. As i came back, Jean was gone. I looked at the door outside, open. Adrenaline rushed through my body and went outside to search for my little son.

"JEAN!" I stopped running as i saw a small figure standing, blocking the door. "Jean! I told you not to go out without my per-" I stopped talking as I saw two different figures in front of our house. A very small one (maybe he's the same height as Jean) and a...well, how to say this... Short one, i guess? But taller than the little one and looks older...than me.

"H-hello" I said. The "tall" one in front of us just stared at me like i was some kind of a criminal. He nodded directly and looked at Jean who flinched and hid behind me, gripping on my pants. He was totally scared of him the way he looked at Jean.

"Hello" I looked at the kid below. He was smiling. He was looking at Jean. Eyes glimmering and telling 'let's be friends'. "I am Marco. Nice to meet you new neighbors. And by the way, I'll be going to school same as you, uhh" he pointed at Jean. "J-Jean"

"Nice to meet you, Jean. I hope we'll be a good friend starting from now." He stepped closer to Jean and my son tightly gripped my pants harder than before. But he let go of it and went closer to Marco to shake hands with him. _That's my boy._

"Ehem. Okay, brats. Stop those long intros already or you'll be late." He looked up at me and walked closer. Closer until our bodies are inches away. "I'm Levi." he stretched his arms out and I grabbed it as a sign of...respect? "Eren."

* * *

"Jean, are you sure you brought everything you needed?" I adjusted the rear-view mirror to look at Jean who was staring outside the window. He was spacing out like somethings running on his mind.

"Papa, how dosh it fweel to lwike someone?" I turned the wheel at the right time, almost bumped to the car ahead of me. I parked it for a while and looked at the back seat where Jean was sitting, frozen. "JEAN! Are you telling me you like someone else already?" I waited for his answers but nothing came out from his mouth. I started the engine again and drove back. I looked at the mirror again, seeing Jean grinning, or just smiling.

We arrived at the pre-school. Jean hopped out into the car to join his little friends forming a circle. Later on, Levi and Marco arrived. As they got out of the car, Levi was carrying a crying Marco on his arms. I went directly to their direction and asked what happened.

"He's a scaredy-cat since he has no friends here yet. And i told him not to worry for he can find some later on since it's still his first day of school." Levi patted Marco's back trying to hush him. I actually find Marco cute just because of that.

"Marco!" I saw Jean skipping towards us, big smile on his face as he approached Marco. He suddenly stopped and saw Marco crying. He motioned me to also carry him, _Maybe he's jealous of Marco being carried by his father, _is what i really thought. But he just pushed himself towards him that i almost outbalanced myself to get closer to them. Jean patted Marco's head and Marco turned his head to face us.

"Ish, owkay. Evwything will be fwine. I will twake care of you, Mwarco" I don't know how, but it seems like Marco understood what Jean was saying, that he nodded and motioned Levi to put him down. Jean did the same and Jean went back to his circle of friends with Marco, holding his hands.

"Seems like they'll be best of friends, huh?" I looked at Levi who was now standing beside me, hands on his pocket. I chuckled "Yeah, isn't that wonderful? They just saw each other earlier and will be closer now." I glanced at him and was shocked at his expression. He was smiling. A real smile that came from the bottom of his heart. And here i thought furrowing his brows is his only expression he got. Without noticing it, i was already gazing at his face, his steel-gray eyes, his nose, and his reddish lips.

_Badump. _What was that?

"Stop staring at me. It's kind of rude." I came back from my sense and apologized at him. Then he looked at me without his head moving and grinned, "Don't stare too much or i'll be melted away."

"Alright. All parents, please proceed to the bus and bring with you your children. We will be departing later on." The lady teacher said. "Let's go." and he started to walk.

He is a strange man. A definitley strange one. I might as well should enjoy this trip and go back to work.

* * *

It was already lunch time and we are currently eating lunch in a table of four. And that means we shared our table with Levi and Marco. I was giving Jean some vegetables as he whine that he got enough when my phone vibrated.

_Bzzz Bzzz_

I looked at the screen and my boss' name flashed into it. _Mr. Erwin calling. _I excused myself for awhile to talk to him. And that talk came to an argument. I am not really that close to my boss but he really entrusted me the meeting that i had to attend in the afternoon. So i have to argue a little about spending my time with my son just even for this day.

"... FINE! I'll be there at-" Levi might heard our small fight that he even grabbed my phone and talked to him instead. He looked at the screen first before talking to my boss.

"...hello. Erwin? Yeah, it's me Levi. Jaeger? I'm with him right now. No we're not. My son and his son coincidentally are classmates. He's having time with his son. No, he can't. Let someone do it. I know. Just this day, old man. I said i know. Yeah. Bye" then he tossed my phone back at me. "You know, you need to focus on your son this day. Stop worrying about work. You've been busy with your work that you didn't even pay attention to your own son."

He was lecturing me. "I know. It's just Erwin keeps on insisting to join the meeting later. And," i stopped, trailing my eyes on Jean "he's not my real son." Levi looked at me, then to Jean, then to me again. "I noticed. You two has different faces." I chuckled and went back to the table. But Levi grabbed my arm and whispered something. "Just relax for today and enjoy the day with your son." is what he said and went back on eating.

* * *

No oneshot. Maybe two or three :)


End file.
